Letsa Play, With Christmas!
by ElenPrincess
Summary: Brought to you by Letsa Play, With Potions! Cloud has to get Corrin the real deal of Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer. Going to Antarctica by accident, Cloud struggles in the intense tundra while waiting for his week flight back to the Smash Mansion. Without the care in the world, the rest of the Smashers continued their fun Christmas winter break program without him. Corrin is OOC
1. The Snob Santa

**The Snob Santa**

It was a good morning today in the Smash Mansion. Everyone drew out a piece of paper with someone's name on it. They could go tell them that they got their name on it. Cloud was unlucky when he pulled out Corrin's name. The Rich Snob he permanently had his leash on him. No one wanted to trade with Cloud. Not because of Corrin, because they wanted to respect their chosen Smasher. Cloud wanted to die. Corrin had tortured him enough and the least he had to get was Corrin. Without any other option, Cloud entered Corrin's room, which he knew by default, he would be their. Like always, filing his nails and combing his wavy hair with one of the best combs from Nohr. Corrin noticed Cloud's presence and he did not like it one bit.

"Excuse me! Knock before you open! Get out and try again! Do that again and your head is going on my wall! Do you hear me?! I'm going to lose my voice because of you! Ugh! Don't piss me off this morning!" Corrin pointed his filer to the door and meant what he said. The prince of two countries ended of nagging and lashing out at him. Cloud wanted to die, just for real this time. With no other choice, he did as told with a knock.

"Come in!" Corrin answered happily. Cloud entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"Well well! If it isn't Cloud! I'm guessing you got my name for this Secret Santa." Corrin eyed him uncomfortably. Cloud nodded, showing the strip of paper with Corrin's name on it. Corrin smirked. What evil scheme did he had this time?

"What do you want?" Cloud wanted to leave his room as soon as possible.

"Simple really. . ." Corrin continued to file his nails. "What I want for Christmas is Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer. Not the toy, the real deer from the North Pole."

"Please tell me you're joking." It was the weirdest answer he ever received. Corrin got up and walked toward him, close enough to jab his filer on his stiffed chest. "Does this beautiful face looked like a peasant's joke to you?!" Corrin yelled. "For your information, reindeers are real and so is Rudolph!" Corrin removed his filer away from his chest and pulled up his purple glitter flipped phone from the finest in Nohr. "I want it for Christmas, so you basically have till the day of Christmas." Which was the 25th of December. Right now was the 13th. Since Secret Santa would begin on the 25th, which was the last week of December.

"If not, you'll receive public execution. Rudolph better be in good condition. No diseases of some kind, especially your weird black cancer. If he has it, both of you will be in line for execution. Ok?! Alright! Book yourself a ticket and get out of my room!" Corrin opened the door for Cloud and literally booted him out of his room. Cloud face planted on the ground, maybe thinking he should stay like this or he should already commit suicide.

"That damn Corrin!" His blood boiled. "One of these days I'll strangle-!"

"Cloud." A voice interrupted his thoughts before he even finished. Curiosity he looked up to who was talking to him. It was the potion princess, Makato, staring right at him. Cloud was pleased to see her presence after what he had been through.

 _Finally an angel. . ._ However something evil appeared right behind her, also staring at him. Expect his stare was more like a death glare.

Ike.

 _And the demon, Ike. . ._

Cloud got on his two feet, not wanted to feel stupid.

"I have to ask what would you like for Christmas?" Makato held up a strip of paper with his name on it. At least it wasn't Ganondorf or Bowser or Corrin especially! Imagine _HIM!_

"You don't have to ask. I honestly don't care." Cloud answered.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Y-yea."

Ike didn't like Cloud's answer as the mercenary yanked his collar toward him. "Dude, she's asking you a very important question! So you better have a better answer than that!"

"Excuse me, I'm being honest!" Cloud yelled back. Makato separated Ike from Cloud before a sudden brawl could be the chance.

"Ike, if that what he wants, then it's what he wants!"

Ike let out an angry breath still staring at him just with less death. Makato continued, "Well, I'll be sure to give you a very special present! Please look forward to it! Bye!" Makato waved at Cloud and continued walking to her destination. Cloud and Ike were the only ones left as they stared at each other for some period of time. Ike then spoke. "I noticed your facial expression and they are different from your emo face." Ike said. Cloud didn't know if he was trying to offend him or he was just teasing him.

"Is it something about the Secret Santa?" Ike asked.

"Jackpot." Cloud made a blank stare when he answered.

"Well, good luck, newb. Not that I'm looking forward to it." Ike then left, leaving Cloud behind. He sighed and pulled up a new smartphone, because his old phone reminded him of Advent Children. "Better start booking a flight."

Cloud didn't really pay attention when he clicked a flight to Antarctica instead of the North Pole, Thus, his journey begun.


	2. Antarctica

**Antarctica**

It was around in the afternoon when Cloud made it to the Smash Airport on a subway. When he left, he didn't tell anyone. He expected his trip to take no more than a week. Just somehow get Rudolph and he was good to go. When Cloud checked in, the worker who saw his ticket was highly confused. He stared at it, as if he was waiting for something to happen. "Sir. . . Cloud Strife. . ." The man looked at him. "A plane ticket to-?"

"Yea, so what of it?" Cloud angrily interrupted, not wanting to be judged from his soon trip.

"Nothing, Sir. Actually, (Antarctica) is a pretty deserted place. Why would you want to go there? Are you looking for extinct penguins or something? Possibly a polar bear?" Guys, remember what the man said.

The word Antarctica was clogged from his hearing, only hearing the words, "North Pole".

"I'm getting Rudolph!" Cloud said.

"Sir, have you gone mad? Rudolph? Psst! Those things only exist in fairy tales! You know what kid, not going to ruin your dreams. Have a fantastic to Antar- I mean to the North Pole!" The guy gave him back his ticket and Cloud continued the next step of the airport. Scanning of luggages. Scanning of your body. All of that stuff. Finally he was ready for his trip to the North Pole. Yea. . . His journey took two days.

The date was now the December 15th on the early afternoon. In the Smash Mansion most Smashers were chatting amongst themselves.

"Wow! You send him off to the North Pole for your very own Christmas present?!" Peach asked once more. Corrin wore a white robe as he took an elegant sip of his tea before he spoke. "Yes! He should be there by now! Or else. . ." Corrin growled at the end.

"That's funny! Tell me more jokes!" It seemed that Peach really didn't believe he was actually in the North Pole.

"Secret Santa starts at the 25th, right?" Makato asked her childhood guardian friend, Miru, who was looking bored at the time before she showed up to him.

"Yea."

"You won't believe what I got for Cloud!" She held up a plastic bag with the items in it.

"It's not a cinnamon roll, is it?"

"No!" Makato stood up, fangirling over the present. "He's going to like so much!" Makato stopped squealing and stared around the living room. "Now realizing, I haven't seen him in a while."

"There's too much people, it's hard to tell." Miru couldn't help but to noticed Duck Hunt walking right past him. Makato decided to go to Cloud's room to see if he was there. She made some knocks and calls to know if he was in his room. So far, no response. Makato sighed, maybe it was best to give up. She turned her head to see Marth walking toward her.

"Oh, Marth!"

"Hello, Makato-chan!" Marth waved.

"Do you know where Cloud went?" Makato smiled.

"Absolutely not!" Marth answered, smiling. "Probably he went shopping. He's a pretty intense shopper!"

"Oh, I see! Okay."

The temperature was dropping rapidly inside of the airplane. Cloud took a look at his window to see a blizzard of snow. He only guessed the North Pole was usually like that.

The flight attendants made an announcement over the intercom. "We will be shortly landing in Antarctica, so everybody prepare yourselves."

And that was when Cloud knew, he fucked up. _Antarctica._ How did he get that mixed up with the North Pole?! It was too late for his money back and it was too late for a turnaround in the trip. When the airplane landed on the snow, Cloud was the only one who grabbed his luggage and left the airplane. Just when he stepped on the deep snow, the airplane left right away. Cloud watched the plane flying away from him, thinking if it was possible to make a jump on it. Nope.

If anything, it was best to set up a tent so you won't freeze your ass off, right? And that was what Cloud did. The tundra winds were so wild it almost took his luggage away. Cloud had to be careful to make sure his stuff didn't fly away. As he opened his luggage, he pulled out his tent. However, setting one of the stakes for his tents, the rest of his tent kit blew away with the snowy wind. He watched it disappeared into the cloggy snowy sky. So much for a tent now. . .

"I'm regretting this moment." Cloud muttered to himself. "Well, at least I'm a desert boy. . ." Cloud decided to not do anything and just reflect if he was going to die or not. Ten minutes passed.

He heard growling from the distance, something was lurking for him! Cloud tried to find that growling by using his eyesight. Unfortunately, it was impossible since everything here was white. Cloud wrapped his scarf around his neck just another time, feeling uneasy and nervous. The growling was louder and closer. He then heard stomping.

Cloud got up from his luggage he was currently sitting on. The white figure came closer and closer. He recognized such a species when it was 20 feet away from him. A wild polar bear.

 _Just to make my day! Just great!_

The blonde had to do something, he knew he had to do something! But why was a polar bear here?! How did he know his presence?! Okay, maybe he sniffed his scent or something weird like that. Cloud had to defend himself from the giant, wild polar bear. He quickly grabbed his sword out from his luggage. Who knew it was the main weight which kept it from moving as much? Just when he removed his sword from his luggage, it flew like a bird in the sky before it was about to get eaten. Cloud had his passport, his ID. Everything in there! The polar bear saw his luggage flying like made but ignored it. Cloud was really done. It was this stupid bear! If that thing wasn't even here, he would still had his luggage! Cloud ran after the bear with his sword and charged at him. The polar bear was crazily skilled as if been to Smash before!

 _Polar Bear for Smash, huh?! Polar Bear Brings in the Tundra- Don't make me laugh! Die you stupid bear!  
_

It seemed the bear had one goal in particular. His sword. He wanted his sword. The polar bear made the move, using its mouth to take hold of the sword.

"Get your mouth off my sword! It's not yours!" Cloud noticed the polar bear was going for his sword instead of him. The polar bear was somehow stronger when he finally got hold of his sword and ran off in the distance. Cloud began to chase after the polar began.

"Come back here, you dumb bear! I'm going to skin you alive once I'm done with you!" Cloud made a quick snow and threw it like it was hot. The polar bear received a blow to the head and died from a terrible concussion. He breathed heavily, retrieving his sword once more. He stabbed it a couple times till the snow under him turned a bright red.

This was Antarctica.


	3. Elf Blood

**Elf Blood**

The weather in Antarctica was very rough and it was still snowing very badly. With nothing but his sword and phone Cloud searched for the impossible reindeer. It was getting dark.

"Rudolph, where are you?! God, I feel so stupid right now! I'm getting cold and hungry. Maybe I should set up a tent- Oh wait! That shit is gone!" Cloud continued to walk in the snow, regardless of the dark sky. He thought about his acquaintance. His "Master", Corrin. He wasn't called a friend when Cloud signed up a contract with Corrin. It was just, "Slave", "White-Japanese Trash", "Dog". Boi. At least he could say something nice for once! No one seemed to notice Corrin's abusive behavior toward Cloud.

"Corrin's probably laughing at me right now as I freeze my ass off." Cloud muttered under his scarf. He adjusted his hat and kept walking for 30 minutes. For an hour. For two hours. For three hours. Four. . . five. . . six. . .

"Ugh, where's Rudolph! I knew this trip would be impossible!" Cloud raged once the sky was completely dark. "There's no point staying in this place." Cloud pulled out his phone. "I should book a flight back. I'll just say. . . 'I found Rudolph, but he ran away because I looked like Jack Frost. . .'" Cloud located the next possible flight for this place.

"Next flight. . . In a week?! What?! No. I can't stay here. . . I'll die." Cloud sank to his knees in depression and laid his body right after on the snow. Maybe it was best for him to take a nap. After all, it was dark.

Cloud heard the bells on Christmas Day. What was going on? Cloud slowly opened his eyes, to see a nice, warm, friendly cabin right before his eyes! He got up from the cushion of snow. His eyes sparkles with victory. "OMG! I made it! The North Pole! Yipee!" Cloud ran to the cabin which wasn't that far from him. He reached the cabin within minutes and immediately rang the doorbell. He was done with the snow. Honestly, Cloud expected the jolly fat man, Santa, but only got two little elves smiling at him. "We've been waiting for you. . . Cloud Strife!"

Cloud was excited. "Elves!" Cloud then saw a quick flash image of a dark image and then back to elves. The frames were to too quick that Cloud decided to ignore it. The elves led Cloud into the warm cabin. "We'll show you everything, even Santa! Have some hot cocoa and warm up!"

Cloud removed his scarf, hat, and gloves while enjoying the elve's hot cocoa with a side of chocolate chip cookies. Cloud was extremely happy. Just to be out of the tundra. "This cocoa, so good. . ."

 _So warm, so friendly. What was I here for? I can't remember._

"Yes, keep drinking the nice cocoa." A random elf appeared before his arm chair. Cloud almost spat out his drink in surprised, but then relaxed. "Don't scare me while I drink my cocoa."

"Sorry, Cloud. We've got a warm bed for you when you're done with your life."

"Oh, thanks." Cloud continued drinking, but then slowly came to a stop.

 _Wait, did this thing said, "when I'm done with my life"?_

"Right this way!" The elf wanted Cloud to see his new bed. Cloud got up from his armchair and followed the elf. And their was another flash image. The whole place was red, soaked in blood, the elves he passed by were demons their toys were torture weapons. Cloud stopped walking and saw the place the way it was when he entered the cabin.

"Is there something wrong, Cloud?" The elf tugged his coat, worried. Cloud stared at the elf angrily.

"Stop with the pranks." Cloud demanded.

"What pranks? Cloud, you're scaring me. It's not like you." The elf cried.

"You don't even know me! There's actually a reason why I came here. . ." Cloud looked around the friendly house. "I need to borrow Rudolph. My. . . . An acquaintance of mine wants Rudolph real badly for Christmas. So, I'll be taking Rudolph with me."

"Whoa!" The sound of the elf's voice was in denial. "We need Rudolph to see at night when we give out presents to the children."

"I-I got an idea to solve your old school problems." Cloud saw a light bulb and gave it to the elf. "Put these on your reindeers. A nice LED light bulb. To bright up your night when you deliver presents."

A couple of elves came to the elf who was talking with Cloud and agreed with Cloud's idea. The elf smiled. "Ok, Cloud. We'll go with your idea. Thank you, Cloud. Rudolph is in the basement of all the other reindeers."

Cloud saw the arrow that pointed to the basement and followed it. The stairs were getting steep every step he took. He finally reached the basement floor to see the eight reindeers. Cloud wasn't really good with names as he waved at the fellow reindeers who stared at him.

"Dasher, Dancer, Karma, Cupid. . . Um," He pointed to every deer with the corresponding name. Some of the reindeers wanted to run over him because he messed up on their names. "Um, Bagel, Fitzburg, Creamer, and Wilson. Ok, and Rudolph should be around here somewhere."

"Better luck next time, kid. . ." Dasher shook his head. "Rudolph ain't here. He was replaced by another Rudolph."

Cloud stared at Dasher dumbfounded. The fact that it talked or the fact that Rudolph was not here. At this point, Cloud didn't care. As long it was a Rudolph. "Ok, where's the phony Rudolph?"

"Boi! Look carefully at this place!" Dasher slapped him with his hove. Cloud then saw the flash image that slowly shifted to the image right now. The reindeers looked normal. But the place was different! Their necks were all chain brutally. There was a steel table with a pool of blood on it. What was this place, some kind of torture chamber?!

"The elves _ate_ the phony Rudolph! They boiled him and cooked him alive! Boi! You better start running! They're going to eat you next!" The sounds of feet were getting closer. Dasher told the other reindeers to act natural, then he faced Cloud, who was very shocked from his explanation. "Watch out for the elves. If I were you, I would burn this whole place down. . ."

"Wait, why?" Cloud manage to say. "I can't kill you."

"Cloud!" The image of a warm and friendly environment was back. Cloud turned to multiple of elves who had their eyes completely opened, there were no eye lids blocking their sight. They smiled as if they were trying to hide something. "Are you ready to go to bed, Cloud?" The main elf in red tilted his head. Cloud shook his head.

"I'm leaving, don't you dare try to stop me." Cloud answered. The elves mingled amongst themselves. The leader elf showed him a cup of hot cocoa and handed it to Cloud. "Here, I've prepared some hot cocoa, just how you like it!"

Cloud glanced at the cup to see the nice chocolate water. He grabbed it from the elf and smelled it. The scent was horrible, as if it almost smelled like. . .

Blood.

This elf was trying to serve him blood!

"Please stay at least for the night!" The leader elf pleaded. Cloud grew angry. He threw the blood cocoa against a wall and shoved the elves who blocked his way to the stairs.

"Get out of my way!" He sprinted on the stairs, to reach the basement door above.

"Get Cloud! He mustn't escape!"

"Get him!"

The elves were ordered to get him. Cloud finally reached the basement door. He began to fiddle with it. Somehow, the door was locked! Locked from the outside. Cloud felt a hand around his ankle. When he turned around, it wasn't the innocent looking face of a jolly elf. Cloud never felt so frightened of an elf before. No. The word elf was a bad choice. Demon. Monster. Kirby.

Cloud shook his leg as hard as he could. More demon-elves were running up the stairs for Cloud. Was he about to die for reals this time? Cloud decided to do something with the door. Surprisingly his sword was on his back. He pulled it out and stabbed the elf's head that had his demon fingers wrapped around Cloud's ankle. The thing made a terrifying scream and released his ankle. Cloud used his sword to make a giant cut to the basement door. It broke apart, revealing the living area. Cloud only regret destroying the door, wishing he would kill all of the elves first and then run.

"That would be the last time I'm ever drinking their cocoa!" Cloud didn't care for his hat and gloves and scarf. It was better for Cloud to use the time and run. It felt like he was moving so far away from the main door, yet he must keep running, or he'll end up dead in a demon's belly.

He heard screeches and yells from a far. "We got hot cocoa!"

Cloud fastened up his pace. "Shut up! I don't want your bloody cocoa!" Cloud pulled out a red materia, summoning Bahamut. The whole place, including the elves, were engulfed in flames.

"AHHH!"

"HELP ME, CLOUD!"

And they were burned completely. Cloud made sure their ashes were the only thing left. As it was, Cloud left the damned place. It felt good, very good.

Cloud opened his eyes widely. He felt stuck above something. A roof that was too close to his head. Cloud tried moving one of his arms to break this roof and he was able to do it. It seemed his long and bad dream made him a few feet deep in the snow.


	4. Let the Christmas Festival Begin!

**Let the Christmas Festival Begin!**

It was now December 18th. Everyone seemed here. Everyone looked fine. The mansion was well decorated with the joys of Christmas. Might as well get started. Mario double checked to make sure everyone was here. The Smashers were in the living room and at least near to where everyone could here Mario. Mario searched around the room, feeling one absence. "Um, I feel like we're missing someone. . ."

"Mister Mario, Besides Cloud going Christmas shopping for my present, I believe we have everyone here!" Corrin said, while sitting on his own soft couch, wearing a red robe for a festive feel. Some of the boy Smashers rolled their eyes and turned their attentions back to Mario.

Mario spoke to Corrin. "When will he come back?"

"Oh! He left us a message to continue the Christmas Festival without him!" Corrin lied. "Isn't he a nice little dog? Haha!"

Mario broke a sweat and cleared his throat. "Well, okay. . ." The red plumber faced his attention toward the Smashers. "Let the Christmas Festival begin! We'll be doing so much fun events! Here are the following events. . ."

Corrin walked away from the crowd of people to take a real quick call from someone he rarely called before. The phone was answered from the other caller, who was surprised.

"Corrin, I never thought to see you Skype calling me. . ." Cloud answered shocked.

"Neither do I!" It really amused Corrin, but then his amusement dropped to zero. "So! Have you gotten my Rudolph yet?! You better!"

"Not yet. . ." Cloud trailed, looking somewhere out in the snow. Anywhere to avoid his red, ruthless eyes.

"Excuse me! I gave you so much time to look for him! So you better have him! God! Don't make me grow wrinkles, Cloud! Or you'll be in big trouble!" Corrin decided to keep his snapping at low before other Smashers would take a notice. "Ugh! Cloud, you look disgusting! Go see a doctor! You probably have cancer, Cloud!"

Cloud sniffed to keep icicles forming from his nose. "There's no doctors in Antar- -I mean the North Pole."

Corrin eyed the blonde suspiciously through the mini screen. "You better have my Christmas present! Good day!" Corrin closed his phone just when Mario said, "And those are the events we will be doing today! Any questions?!"

Corrin came back to the crowd and raised his hand to see his filed nails. "I have a question! What events are we doing?!"

The Smashers stared at him as if he was dumb. Corrin stared at his surroundings and flipped his hair. "Yea, keep staring, you'll know who owns your father's house." And Corrin received less stares than before.

Corrin smirked. "That's what I thought. Look, Mario. I was taking a call. Repeat yourself. You don't really have a choice."

"So, now, we'll be starting. . . Cake Decorating! And we'll be donating the cakes to the boys and girls who'll need the food." Mario announced.

Pit raised his hand. "Why can't they go to the store?"

Mario stroked his beard, "That's um. . . they just. . . I don't know!"

Marth placed his hand on Pit's shoulders. "You're stressing the poor man out."

Mario continued, "The cake with the best decorations will receive a gift card to any restaurant in Smashville!"

Many Smashers liked the idea and got even more fired up than before. Everyone had access to many edible decorations and frostings to make a piece of rectangle chocolate cake spectacular. Corrin grinned to himself and clapped his hands in such a rich and snobby way. " _Cheves!_ I want the best cake decorated! Chop, chop!"

Mario walked up to Corrin. "Um, excuse me, Corrin, it has to be your own work."

Corrin eyed him angrily. "It is my own work! I'm just having my loyal servants doing it for me!"

"Corrin!"

"Ugh, fine! Be that way! I'll have to use my hideous art skills. . . Guards! Gloves! And an apron!"

"Yes, Master Corrin!" Guards within seconds got him a lovely new set of golden gloves with a golden apron. From the factories of Nohr.

Kirby was told not to eat a single crumb of the cake ever since the event started. In fact, Bayonetta had a whole lot of fun when tieing up Kirby's mouth. Makato was right next to the puffball, decorating her cake with such a depressed look.

"Why does Makato look so depressed?" Ike spied at her from afar. "Did she catch Cloud's disease?"

Marth stared at Makato and spoke. "Maybe she's thinking about a different guy that she likes more than you."

"Don't even go there." Ike almost killed the life out of his piping bag when it oozed out red frosting. Ike looked down at the mess he made. "Shit." Marth glanced at the red frosting and made a scoop with his pointer finger. "Mmh, it's delicious shit." Marth laughed, tasting it.

Ike rolled his eyes, "You are your bad puns." Ike decided to ditch Marth and to check on the potion princess. Her attention didn't turn to Ike when he arrived at her side. "Hey, Makato. . . How is your cake going. . .?"

"Alright, I guess. . ."

"Wait, why does your cake have Cloud's name on it?" Ike noticed the white frosting on the chocolate cake that spelled, "CLOUD". Makato stared at the cake and sighed. "What are you talking about, Ike? If you're going to bother me, please leave me alone."

"Ooh, burned! Hahaha!" Marth laughed at Ike when he came back to his seat. Ike had enough of Marth. "How about you shut up!" Ike forced Marth's head to his own chocolate cake, making him feel frosting, sprinkles, some cookies when Marth slowly lifted his face back up.

Everyone finished their designed cakes whether for the children or for the gift card. "Everyone worked so hard!" Mario nodded at the Smashers proudly. Surprisingly, Mario held out three gift cards but with different values.

"There will be three winners actually! Third place goes to Shulk, with a cute butterfly on his cake." The Smashers clapped as Shulk was handed the gift card the had the value of 50 dollars.

"Awesome!" Shulk cheered.

"It was a very cute butterfly. . ." Ganondorf smiled. Link stared at him disgusted from the words he just said.

"Damn, so much money for third place." Marth smiled. Ike nodded and glanced at Makato's cake, which still had "CLOUD" on it.

"Heh, I doubt that cake would be second. . ." Ike grinned.

"Damn, you're jealous!" Marth eyed him .

"Second place goes to Makato, with Cloud's name on it! I'm sure he would like such a cake!" The Smashers clapped as she was handed a 100 dollar gift card. Ike's jaw dropped insanely. "Are you kidding me!"

"Hahaha! That's funny!" Marth clapped very loudly. Makato smiled at the gift card and cheered. "I didn't I would win second!"

"For first place! With this gorgeous looking cake!" Mario showed the chocolate cake that had a realistic drawn rose on top, with many shades of red frosting to show its uniqueness.

"A beautiful rose!" Peach gleamed at the cake.

"Wow!" Pit said.

"Amazing art skills." Zelda nodded her head.

"This cake is the winner, Please claim your prize." Mario saw one of the Smashers coming up forth as he streched out his hand toward Mario. The 200 dollar gift card. "Hahaha, my horrible art skills made me win!" The mischievous voice answered. "Now, give me my prize."

"Corrin?!" Roy exclaimed, "Dude! Yours looks like a professional's!"

Corrin was handed the prize and shrugged. "Yea, I guess compared to your low classes. Hahaha!" Corrin laughed. "This wasn't a rose by the way."

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"It was Cloud, slowly getting executed if he didn't get my present on Christmas!" The Smashers stared carefully at the cake, but didn't see the illusion. "It still looks like a rose." Pac Man said.

"Fools! Must I explain everything?!" Corrin grabbed his winning cake rotated it. "If you rotate the cake 360 degrees with a proper speed, you'll see the image." It didn't sound possible but Corrin demonstrated it anyway. The Smashers were surprised and amused to his illusion cake.

"Oh, you're right!" Fox said.

"He's gettin shot!" Ness laughed.

"I could go for some cake right now. . ." Cloud curled up in a ball to keep himself warm. So far in the weather of Antarctica, it wasn't snowing so Cloud was at least happy. But then his phone rang. He only hoped it was the police. Wait, the police can't call HIM. Cloud didn't even try to contact 911. But, Rudolph. . . Execution. . . Corrin. . . These things were the key ingredients that kept him from calling. Maybe Corrin owned the police station or the FBI. It was possible.

It was another Skype call from Corrin. With nothing better to do, Cloud answered the call. "Hello?" He said in a weak voice.

"Hey Cloud! Guess what?! I won first place in the Cake Decorating Contest!"

"Good bye."

"If you hang up, I'll kill you!"

That almost sounded like a joke as Cloud made a tiny grin to himself. Corrin noticed his grin and shook his head. "Anyway, it was design of you, Cloud." Corrin smiled.

"What? You designed a cake out of me?" Cloud never felt this feeling before. He was touched by Corrin's rare kindness. "Corrin. . . that's so nice of you-"

"It was a design of you getting shot rapid fire _if_ you DON'T show up on time! I'm warning you, Cloud. Rudolph and YOU better be here!" And Corrin hung up right after. Cloud stared at his screen.

 _Fuck my life._


	5. Hot Blooded

**Hot Blooded**

The night was bright. It was now December 20th. So far in the Smashers' Christmas events were all so fun! Now, the Smashers were enjoying their lovely baths at the hots springs. For now. It was very loud and noisy in the men's side of the hot springs. While the women played it peaceful.

"This is the life!"

"Oh, yes!"

"Free food!"

"What can beat this?" Ike relaxed on the side with a small towel on his head. Marth was right next to him, also relaxing in the water. "Pit doing a cannonball. Other than that, who knows."

Corrin watched his fellow Smashers from afar as they all relaxed in the hot springs. Other people were in their too, so it wasn't just the Smashers. Corrin didn't like it one bit. He didn't want to share the same water and the same air as them. He was better than them, and it was a fact, according to Corrin.

He wanted a change. Right now. So he went to the front desk along with some bodyguards. A man in his 30s was working the front desk. He saw the rich man and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you."

"Yes, you can help me so. I would like all of the water for myself." Corrin answered. "Make sure it's all sanitized and cleaned. I don't want to catch AIDs or some kind of cancer."

"Yes, cancer is very bad for Master Corrin. Make it quick." A bodyguard demanded.

"Sir, we can't just give you _all_ of the water!" The man denied his request.

Corrin stared at him and placed his hand on his desk. "Do you even know who I am?"

The man felt intimidated by his actions, "No, but this is a public hot springs!"

"Does the name 'Corrin' sound familiar?" The prince asked.

"Oh, Corrin! Prince of Nohr. . . and Hoshido. . ." After a few seconds, the man quickly picked up the counter phone. "Hello?! This is the front office! Corrin is here! Have all the water hot for him immediately, but the girl's! Make sure it's clean and filtered!" The man hung up and turned to Corrin, who was still smiling. "Your private bath will be coming in just a few minutes. Sir Corrin."

"Please, call me _Lord_ Corrin. Hahaha!"

Few minutes had passed and the water for the boy's side of the hot springs began to flush down. Many customers were shocked and confused. Their complaints skyrocketed like never before. This was all new to history.

"Hey, what happened to the hot water?!"

"Yea!"

"What's going on here?!"

"Where's the water?!"

Corrin was able to get his own private bath without the use of other people.

"Ahahahahaha! It's like my own bathroom!" Corrin put his arms behind his head and relaxed in the clean and filtered water.

Angry boy Smashers appeared at his front doorway, all staring at him angrily.

"So it was you who took all of the water!" Ike glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bowser threatened.

Corrin was pissed from their presence. "Guards, who let them in?! Kick them out!" He shooed them away.

"Yes, Master Corrin!" The guards were pretty strong as they pushed the boy Smashers away.

"I'll get you for this!" Ike yelled in the background.

It seemed that the girl's bathhouse was fine.

"This is nice." Palutena smiled.

"Agreed." Lucina nodded her head.

The girls continued to enjoy their time in the hot springs. . . While Cloud. . .

 _I swear I heard a voice!_

Antarctica was getting dark. During his time in Antarctica, Cloud made an igloo. It wasn't the best, but it was better than staying out in the snow. Cloud felt unsafe in the night. Using, his phone light, he checked multiple times to see if other animals, or other people were here.

"Maybe it's my flight back home!" Cloud made a conclusion of hope. He decided not to hide and to just look for people or at least a plane, waiting for his arrival. As he was walking, he did see some people. Lots of them! Just very short people with long, pointy hats.

"Anything for help. . ." Cloud murmured, walking up to them. "Um, excuse me!" He called out to them. The bodies stopped walking in a fashion order and turned to Cloud. As Cloud ran up to them, he noticed knives and pitchforks in their hands. Strange. Cloud ignored their weapons and finally reached them in a reasonable distance.

"I need help, I'm so glad I found you people."

The people chatted amongst themselves and turned to Cloud. "Say, does your name start with Cloud?"

Cloud thought they probably found his passport and ID so he said, "Yea?" Very unsure. Worst mistake of his life.

A grin appeared in the dark. "Oh, that's good. You see, we've been looking for you, Cloud." The guy that talked had a high pitched voice. These people were human. They were elves.

Elves. And they didn't look happy.

"We had a scary dream about a blonde boy who found our secret and killed all of us." An elf explained. Cloud sweat dropped, recalling the same dream he had.

An elf pointed to him. "YOU are the boy in our dream! YOU must die!"

"DIE!"

"Yes, die!"

Cloud began to back away as the elves chanted the word "DIE". He didn't bring his sword with him, which was the worst part. And his materia were frozen solid.

"Look," Cloud started raising his gloved hands. "Can't we talk this out. No need for. . . violence."

"No talk! Only violence!"

"Kill him!"

The only word that was telling to GTFO, was RUN.

He didn't like RUN, so he went with SPRINT.

 _Damnit! I didn't think they were real! Elves are chasing me! I can't blame them though. . ._

Thus, Cloud hid from the elves for three days and three nights. . .


	6. Hey Rudolph!

**Hey Rudolph!**

Then on the fourth night. . . It was Christmas Eve. He checked the time on his phone and it said December 24th. It was on a Saturday. 8:00 PM. His flight back to Smashville should be long gone by now. He couldn't even search for his flight because of the elves were after his ass! Cloud wanted to cry to himself. Good bye, flight back to Smashville. Hello freezing in the frozen tundra. At least Cloud was able to find a good hiding spot. It was a hidden cave that was covered with giant blocks of ice. It was rather slippery, even if the elves found the place, they'd be slipping and cracking their pointy noses. Then bam! Nose jobs for every elf.

Cloud began to reflect on his journey. "I really can't stay."

"Baby it's cold outside. . ." Someone responded. Cloud didn't know how to react. What it an elf found this secret cave? It didn't sound like an elf though. The voice was very deep and beautiful. Cloud continued, standing up to make sure if he was hallucinating or not. "I've got to go away. . ."

"Baby it's cold outside."

 _So it wants to keep going, huh?_

"This evening has been. . ."

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very _**bad**_. . ." Cloud changed the word from nice to bad, because his evening _had_ been bad. He wondered what was its next response was going to be.

"I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice." It was true, his hands were like ice. Ironic.

 _Seriously, who's voice is that?_ Cloud decided to stop whatever he was doing, right after he heard footsteps coming closer and closer to him. Cloud was facing the entrance, hoping someone might entered, but the footsteps' echoes were coming from the inside of the cave. Cloud had to turn around, and there it was. The thing was so close up to him, Cloud panicked and screamed.

"Holy- shit!" Cloud slipped and fell on his butt. "What the f-?!"

"Bro, keep singing! We're getting to the best part!"

"You- talk?! I don't want to- sing with a talking deer! Hell no!"

"Fine, judge by looks, I see. You humans make me sick. And I'm not a deer! I'm a reindeer! Rudolph!"

The reindeer claimed to be Rudolph. First, it sang a duet with Cloud. Second, it snuck up behind Cloud. Third, this _deer_ could talk. Fourth, it claimed to be Rudolph. The Red-Nose Reindeer. It did had a very shiny nose. And it did glowed. Cloud stared at the large animal for a long time. The reindeer didn't do anything but to stare back.

Cloud was in disbelief. "Rudolph?! Am I going insane now? Maybe I should kill you!" During the goose chase with the elves, Cloud manage to get his sword. At least his sword. Slowly drawing his sword out, Rudolph stopped him using his hooves. "Bro! Kill me and your ass goes on the "Fucked Up" List! I AM Rudolph!" The reindeer repeated.

Cloud sighed. Rudolph relaxed. "Yea, I got a couple of scars and tattoos! I was just so angry when Santa replaced me with some other shabby Rudolph! So I'm getting revenge on his fat ass! Kicked out from the North Pole, I moved here, Antarctica. I didn't expect humans to be here."

Cloud adjusted his hat. "Well, the reason I'm here is because I was looking for you. My. . . _friend_ wants you for Christmas." Cloud explained.

"The hell?! Do I look like a present to you?!" Rudolph snapped.

"I know it's weird but-!"

Rudolph shook his head. "I'm not gay! Deal's off!"

"It's not like that! Wait, Rudolph!" Cloud noticed Rudolph walking in more of the cave. Cloud hurried over to him and stopped him. "Wait, please answer my Christmas wish! My plane ride is gone, and before that, I was about to give up on this stupid trip to Antarctica. Actually, my real plan was to go to the North Pole. . . But now," Cloud placed his hands on Rudolph's furry face. "Here you are, appearing before my eyes."

Rudolph forced Cloud to release his face and smirked. "Sorry, kid. I'm on retirement! Hahaha! Good luck with your Christmas wish! Go ask Santa for a toy or something!" Rudolph began to walk away. Cloud wasn't going to take no for an answer. After all the shit he had been through.

"I was a good and patient boy," Cloud stared at the icy ground. Rudolph stopped walking and turned to the blonde. "But now, I don't care if you put me in the "Fucked Up" List. Whether you like it or not, you're coming with me! I've been freezing my ass! And I get a bullshit answer?!" Cloud pulled his sword out again, making heavy breathing that his breath showed clearly.

"Wait, calm down!" Rudolph stepped back and even more steps back. Cloud ignored him and kept on walking toward him. "I'll chop you up to pieces and bring you back with me if I have too. I'll store your body in a freezer, to make sure you're fresh looking. . . and then. . ."

"Ok! Ok! I'll come with you!" Rudolph surrendered. Cloud put his sword on his back. No blood was shed.

"These elves are after me. You gotta help me. I've lost everything in the snow." Cloud frowned. Rudolph walked toward him. "No you did not."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

The reindeer pointed to Cloud's chest area. "You still got a heart."

"Rudolph. . ." Cloud began to climb on his back. "That's gay." He answered.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Let's go." Cloud slapped his back. Rudolph dashed out of the ice cave and into the air, sparkles followed him in the night. The elves stared up at the sky, seeing Rudolph. Their jaws dropped, so did their weapons. Cloud stared at the elves and was happy to be out of their area. Free from the elves. It felt good to be in the night sky. It was Christmas Eve after all.

"Do you want to go to your hometown?" Rudolph interrupted his happy thoughts.

"I need to go to-"

"Hometown it is!"

"Wait, noooo!"


	7. Christmas Without Cloud

**Christmas Without Cloud**

It was December 25th. A lovely Christmas morning. 9:30 AM. Cloud wasn't at Smashville unfortunately. . . but at a cliff side where he buried his friend. His only friend. . .

"How do you know my friend's grave?" Cloud was shocked to see Rudolph bringing him to this destination.

"Who doesn't?" Rudolph said casually. The reindeer nudged him to get his attention. "Look, your friend is a museum. People visit this place often."

Cloud saw people wandering around the cliff side area, talking about Christmas at this time of day. He grew angry. "What?! No one should visit him but me! I'm his only friend!" Cloud snapped.

"There's a gift shop, Cloud." Rudolph pointed to the random gift shop that was pretty near.

"At a cliff side?!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Just calm down and buy a souvenir. . ."

"I don't have any money." Cloud checked his empty pockets. Rudolph pulled out some cash and gave it to him. He didn't ask where or how he got the money but thanked him anyway. Cloud went into the gift shop and bought a couple of items. He came back minutes later with two rings.

"I got two rings." Cloud showed the silver rings to Rudolph, "One says, 'Not Interested' with my name and the other one says, 'Never Forget'."

"Noice noice." Rudolph nodded.

"I'm hating this trip, let's go to Smashville."

"Ok, ok. . . call your folk." Rudolph said.

Cloud pulled out his phone and tried to turn it on. Rudolph noticed his struggles and gasped.

"Oh! Your phone is dead! You need a charger! Perhaps your home town-"

"No. We are not going there!"

"Who's the one giving you free rides?" Rudolph smirked. Cloud didn't say anything after that. And they arrived at Nibelheim, Cloud's home.

In the Smash Mansion, the Secret Santa began with many snacks and drinks to celebrate Christmas Day. Lively and fun as everyone began their trading with others. Makato sat on a large sofa, wearing an oversized red sweater and a white skirt with white socks. She was holding a very large present. Very yellow with a red bow tie on top. While everyone did their mingling, she watched and waited.

"What's your gift to Cloud, Makato?" Miru asked sitting right next to her.

Makato turned to Miru and smiled. "I got him a sweater, a pair of gloves, a scarf, and a hat all Chocobo! You know? His favorite animal."

"Cool! Cool! Cloud is going to like it!"

"I wonder where he is? He's been gone for such an awful long time. . . I tried talking to Corrin but. . . "

"I'm sure Cloud had to run some kind of errand. He'll be back before you know it." Miru said, giving her some hope. Makato nodded from his words.

Shulk's present to Link were beanies that were filled with fish and chips. "I hope you like it, mate." Shulk handed the bag to Link.

"Oh, thank you. . ." Link couldn't come up with a great gift for Shulk, so he gave him a bomb for Christmas. Mega Man gave Pac Man a wheel of cheddar cheese for Christmas. Pac Man arched an eyebrow. "Are you giving me this because I look like a wheel of cheese?"

"Not at all." Mega Man smiled, shaking his head. "Is just that this cheese reminds me of you."

"Quite. . ." Pac Man gave him a power suit because he knew that Mega Man adored power suits. And Samus in her coolio power suit.

"A power suit?! Pac Man, you know I'm crazy when it comes to these!" Mega Man's eyes were sparkly. It was an orange power suit with the size that would fit him.

"Heh, I figure you would like something like that."

"Here you go!" Pit gave Bayonetta a bottle. Bayonetta took it and eyed it. "What is this?"

"Wrinkle cream!" Pit answered. Bayonetta stared at the bottle intesntly. Dark Pit walked up to Pit. "Dude, what did you give her? She looks pissed."

"Huh?" Pit was confused. "I thought all old women would want something like wrinkle cream!"

"Wrinkle cream?!" Dark Pit glanced at Bayonetta who had her guns out as she slowly load in bullets. "I hate to say this but, I think she hates your gift."

Pit noticed Bayonetta's actions and stepped back a little. "I thought she wanted to be young. . ."

"BOI! Don't give wrinkle cream to women!" Dark Pit yanked Pit's collar shirt.

"How about you give me a different gift before I really do kill you. . ." Bayonetta shoved her large blue gun up at Pit's cheek. Pit nodded quickly. "Y-yes ma'am!"

"I know this is your favorite brand, Sonic!" Mario gave a box of shoes to Sonic. Anticipating his present, Sonic opened his present quickly and saw what he got from Mario.

"Mario, are these?"

"Yep! Adidas! Just how you like it!"

"Mario buddy, I like Nike." Sonic stared at his non-favorite brand. "Whateves. A gift is a gift. Here's my gift to you, Mario." Sonic gave him a piece of paper. Mario read the piece of paper and it happened to be a free sign up to Jenni Craig program.

"I thought you would love something like this. Lose 20 pounds for 20 dollars." Sonic said. Mario stared at the piece of paper.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No. Overweight. You love to work out, don't you?"

"I don't!" Mario exclaimed.

"I thought you would want to work on your cooking skills. . ." Robin gave Lucina a cookbook for Christmas. Lucina squealed as she grabbed the book. "Thank you, Robin! Here's my gift to you." Lucina handed her "Are You Smarter Than a Tactician?" to Robin. It was a game that could be played on the Wii U.

"Oh, brain games. My favorite." Robin smiled.

"Here, Ike. I thought you would like to go to fancy restaurants." Marth's gift to Ike was a three day pass to a Hoshido and Nohr Restaurant. Ike stared at the coupon and looked back at Marth.

"You got this from Corrin, didn't you?"

"Yea? I've been there before! Their food is YUM!"

"I don't want this then." Ike shoved back the coupon to Marth. Marth gasped. "What?! Why?!"

"It's from Corrin. I don't want anything Corrin for Christmas."

"Are you afraid to try real gourmet food from Nohr and Hoshido?" Corrin taunted Ike as he walked toward him. "I guess you're used to peasant's food. Ahahahaha!"

Ike glared at Corrin and swiped the coupon from Marth. "I'm not afraid of anything! Watch me!"

"Oh, just to let you know. . ." Corrin stared at his filed nails, "Nohr and Hoshido's food are based on a 200 calorie diet."

Ike froze. "What?"

"Ahahaha! I guess you'll need to learn how to cut your portions. . ." Corrin laughed.

"Speaking of portions. . . Where's Cloud? Isn't he your Secret Santa?"

Corrin stopped laughing and stared at the ground intestnly. "That's right. . . He should be here. . . I guess I should probably explain the situation before I blow up. . . "

Cloud entered his home for the first time in forever. . . It was a long time since he last visited his own home. "It feels weird to be back at my own home." Cloud looked around the walls to check if there were any outlets. Unfortunately, there were none. He was able to get a charger from his deceased mother. "There's no outlet. . . That's weird."

"Let's try Midgar." Rudolph suggested.

"No. I'm not going there!"

"You have friends there? To shy?"

"No! I- just-! I don't want to see her!"

"Ugh! You got to see your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But you need a charger! Midgar probably has a charger!"

". . .You got a point there." Cloud gave up and hopped back on Rudolph's back to Midgar.


	8. Remember the Time

**Remember the Time**

Rudolph walked around the streets of Midgar. "Midar looks pretty weird and steampunkish. . . where's your girlfriend?" Cloud was on Rudolph's back as the rejected reindeer kept on talking and talking. Cloud only led the directions to where Tifa might be.

"She works at a bar." Cloud answered in a monotone voice.

"Like, what kind of bar?" Rudolph asked.

"You know, those kinds of bars. . ."

"Ah, okay."

In those kinds of bars, Tifa was polishing the glass cups while a customer asked, "Can I have another cup of cider?"

"Sure thing!" Tifa answered cheerfully. The bar was mild crowded as Cloud entered the bar with Rudolph. The people in Midgar weren't as shocked to see a live animal walking into a bar. After the Geostigma outbreak, nothing really surprised the Midgar people anymore.

"It's Christmas after all." A middle-aged man murmured, while watching the reindeer following Cloud.

Cloud called out Tifa's name. "Hey, Tifa." He said as if he just saw her yesterday. Tifa had her back facing Cloud. She turned very quickly to see her childhood friend in warm clothes. "Cloud!" Tifa ran out of the bar to get close enough to where she could hug him.

"It's been a long time! You've grown!" Tifa squeezed him tightly like a rag doll. Cloud didn't bother to move. He was in Antarctica for such a long time.

"Not really. . ." Cloud answered.

"How are you?"

"Fine. . ."

Tifa released him and touched him face. "You're so cold!" She exclaimed, worried.

"I went to Antarctica to look for Rudolph." Cloud pointed to Rudolph to show her his proof. Tifa followed his finger and stared at Rudolph.

"Yo." Rudolph showed his hoof to her. Tifa gasped. "It can talk! Are you sure it's not one of Hojo's crazy experiments?"

"Tifa, it's the real deal." Cloud said.

"Anyways, you need some rest, Cloud. Let's go." Apparently there was a second floor in the bar shop. Cloud was forced up the stairs and Rudolph followed up behind. "Wait, I don't need rest-!"

"Yes, you do!" On the second floor, Tifa led the both of them to an unused room with a bed, a mini table and a lamp.

"I'll give you food, water, anything you want! I'll be right back! Rudolph, watch Cloud for me!" Tifa closed the door and ran back down the stairs. Cloud sighed as he laid his whole body on the bed. "Ugh, this is why. . ."

"Hmph. . ." Rudolph smirked, already knowing Cloud's words. Cloud stared up at the ceiling.

"It's been a long time since I've been on a nice, soft bed." Cloud closed his eyes and smiled softly. He then opened them immediately, remembering Corrin.

"Corrin's gonna kill me. . . and you." He added at the end.

"What?!" Rudolph said.

"We're in this together. Either way when I come back to Smashville, I'm going to be executed. . ."

Rudolph shook his head. "Bullshit! The Corrin guy won't do anything that extreme. . ."

"He does do things to the extreme. . ."

"Why not take a break?" The animal suggested.

"Breaks can equal lashes to the back. . . Without Corrin knowing. . ." Cloud groaned from the thought of it. Tifa knocked on the door and somehow was able to opened the door when she had her hands full with two trays of food.

"I got food! Chicken noodle soup with a dinner roll. Eat it while it's hot!'

Cloud got up from the bed as Tifa served him the tray on his lap. She handed Rudolph the food on the ground. "Thank you." They both said.

"Anything else you guys need?" Tifa asked.

"Oh, you think you can print me a new ID out?" Cloud asked.

"Sure thing!" Tifa left right after and they were alone once more. Cloud took a sip of the soup.

 _So good! So warm! I wish I'd never left Midgar!_

"Oh, Cloud, your phone is charged. . ." Rudolph said, looking at his lock screen of a guy with spiky black hair.

"Oh, can you hand it over?"

Rudolph obeyed and handed him his phone. Don't asked how he got the charger plugged off without any fingers or hands. Oh, did I mentioned that he was a magical reindeer? Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer probably had other powers besides his shiny nose.

Cloud swiped the lock screen and noticed a large number on his messages, calls, and Skype calls. 70 missed Skye calls, 70 missed messages, and 70 missed calls. Cloud froze. And all of these messages were from the Master Corrin.

"Cloud! Denzel is going to visit you! He's very excited!" Tifa called out.

"Oh, okay. . . Great." Cloud answered, worriedly. "C-can I have more soup?" Rudolph glanced at his soup bowl and it wasn't even half way empty.

"Sure!" Tifa called back.

After a moment of silence Cloud spoke to himself of the possible excuses he had made. "My phone was dead! There was no charger in Antarctica! I didn't expect this much. . . Corrin is going to kill me. . ."


	9. All I Want for Christmas

**All I Want for Christmas**

Three days had passed in the Smash Mansion. It was now December 28th. It wasn't as jolly though. Corrin locked himself in his room and threatened anyone who would come at least an inch to his room. Makato had been in the same position since Christmas. Holding the same present, wearing the same dress, sitting on the exact couch for three days! Many Smashers stayed away from Makato. Corrin wasn't even possible. The guards would bring Corrin his meals so seeing him wasn't possible.

Marth and Ike watched Makato from afar. No one was able to turn on the television because of her dark and scary atmosphere.

"Remember what Corrin said during Christmas?" Marth whispered over to Ike. "He said something about Cloud being gone to the North Pole to get him his present! Was he really at the North Pole?!"

"I don't know! I don't believe in North Poles!" Ike answered. "Help me with Makato!"

"I don't know! I don't believe in helping others!" Marth shrugged widely. The two swordsmen walked up a little closer to Makato, just enough distance to see her face. Makato had an angry expression, just staring into space. Marth noticed some new features on Makato. "Why is there some strips of white hair? Also, one of her eyes are purple. . . Her right eye. . ." Marth pointed out. Ike noticed the new features as well. Ike walked a little closer to the potion princess. "Makato, are you okay? I'm worried about you. . ."

Ike stretched forth his hand toward Makato to see if she would noticed. Makato locked her eyes onto Ike's hand and grabbed it tightly. "Touch me, you'll die."

After her threat, there was a loud zap.

"Oww! What the heck?!"

"Ike, are you okay?!" Marth asked. Ike stared at his painful hand. "I think she zapped me!"

"WhereisCloudwhereisCloudwhereisCloudwhereisCloud. . ." Makato mumbled repeatedly. Miru happened to be walking out of the kitchen for a banana, and that was when Ike spotted the childhood friend. "Miru, do something!" Marth yelled out to Miru.

"Huh, what?!" Miru ran up to Marth and Ike.

"Makato is acting weird! She even threatened Ike!" Marth explained.

Miru turned to the princess. "Well, shit. Didn't see this coming. . ." Miru sweat dropped. "Makato is slowly turning into her dark side. I've seen this as a bird. . ."

"Wait, why?" Ike thought that matter was long done.

"Basically, she won't do anything, or eat anything, till the person comes back! If you try touching her, you'll get zapped. She'll explode, I'll say, maybe within a week?"

" _Meaning?!"_ Marth and Ike wanted to know what would happened if she were to "explode".

"If Cloud doesn't come back, then we're fucked. . . She'll destroy this place!"

Marth and Ike imagined a nuclear-like bomb to the Smash Mansion straight out of nowhere. Not a very pretty sight.

Marth began to sob. "Damnit, Cloud! Come back!"

"Poyo?" Kirby tilted his head at Makato. She stared at Kirby with a gothic look.

The three guys stared at Kirby, for he was a fool. "Kirby?! What are you doing?! Stay away from her!" Ike warned the puff ball. Makato glared at Kirby when the pink puff ball broke her space bubble.

"Cloud will be back any moment, I bet!" Kirby said.

". . .Oh, is that so?" The purple eye changed back to her ocean blue eye. The three guys were surprised.

"OMG! Her evil aura, lowered down!" Marth gleamed.

"Good job, Kirby." Ike had to admit Kirby's work.

"And what if that promise isn't completed?" Miru arched an eyebrow. Marth and Ike glanced at each other and then back at Kirby. "SHUT UP, KIRBY! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"


	10. Distance

**Distance**

It was now December 30th. A lovely morning in Midgar. Right after breakfast, Denzel wanted to build a snowman with Cloud and the others. Tifa, Cloud, and Rudolph followed behind Denzel. Yes, it was snowing in Midgar. They all wore warm clothes, except for Rudolph. The cold never bothered him anyway.

"Cloud! Do you want to build a snowman?!"

Cloud stared up at the snowflakes that fell from the sky. "It snows in Midgar? Damn. . ."

"When Denzel, Barret, Marlene, Yuffie, Vincent, Cait Sith, Cid, and Red XII celebrated Christmas, Midgar was full of snow!"

"Is that so?" Cloud said, feeling awfully depressed.

"Denzel, though, he really wanted to spend Christmas with you! But at least he can spend the New Years with you!"

"Tifa, I can't." Cloud couldn't keep his mind off Corrin. "I'm suppose to be back at the Smash Mansion long ago. . . I don't know about New Years."

Tifa frowned. "But, please Cloud! At least for Denzel!" Denzel was too busy playing with the snow and with the other children that came along. Cloud sighed and turned to his one hand man. "Rudolph, what do you think?"

"I'm not flying on a New Years when it hits midnight. . ."

"And we're going to die anyway. . ." Cloud added. "Ok, Tifa, I'll spend the New Years till 10 o'clock."

"Thank you so much, Cloud!"

"Cloud, build a snowman with me!" Denzel called out again.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Cloud glanced at Tifa and then he ran to Denzel and the other kids. They were able to make Olaf which took hours to make. After they successfully made the snowman, they all took a group picture while a man took the photo. After that Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, and Rudolph went inside Tifa's house for tea and cookies. Cloud relaxed on a couch and pulled out his phone. Cloud never called Corrin back ever since he received a number of missed calls on his phone. Corrin never made any recent calls.

"Should I call him? Might as well. . ." Cloud decided to go with a Skype call. After the three rings, the Skype call was answered. Corrin appeared on Cloud's phone with eyes redder than before. It looked like he was crying earlier.

"Cloud, is that you?" Corrin was shocked. His whole face said it. Cloud didn't even know where to start.

"Yea. It's me. I didn't answer your calls because my phone died."

"Where are you?!" Corrin demanded to know.

"I'm at my home town. . ."

"What?! You've been cuddling with your mama while I cried my eyes out for you?! Cloud, I've been worried sick! I thought you died! I'm not paying for your funeral!"

 _Corrin was_ _ **worried**_ __ _about me?_

Tifa took a glance at Cloud's Skype call and decided to see the person who he was calling. She budged in right next to Cloud to take a good look of the person. "Hi! You must be Cloud's friend! I'm Tifa! Nice to meet you."

Corrin didn't say anything, and Cloud started to get worried, thinking Corrin might explode any minute. "He'll be staying with us tomorrow till ten. So he'll be back at your place."

"Tifa, you're kinda. . ." Cloud wanted her to go away.

"Well, I gotta bake, bye!" Tifa waved at the mini screen and left. There was a huge gap of silence between Cloud and Corrin for minutes. Corrin then spoke after Cloud's sigh.

"You have a good friend."

"She's okay. . ."

"By the way, Cloud, do have my present? You best not be empty handed."

"I actually have Rudolph. I didn't think it was possible."

"Oh, Cloud, nothing is impossible with Corrin." Corrin smirked. Cloud relaxed, to see Corrin acting like his snobby self.

"You'll have to wait till I get back. I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, okay, I'll wait." Cloud was shocked from Corrin's answer. He's not patient at all! "I hope you're in good health and. . ."

"I'm good, Corrin. . ." The blonde interrupted.

"Hahah, of course. . ." Corrin slightly blushed, embarrassed.

"I'll be there before midnight, tomorrow."

"Ok, Cloud. I trust your words. . . I'll see you t-"

"Master Corrin the knives are sharpened for public execution-" A voice interrupted their peaceful and friendly call. Cloud wondered who that voice was. He thought about it and it was most likely his bodyguards.

Corrin pushed him out of the way so he won't be seen on the screen. "Ok,ok! Go! I'm taking a call!"

Cloud had another theory. Maybe Corrin was just faking his act. ". . ."

"Cloud?"

"I'm going to die, huh?"

"Well~ Depending on Rudolph." Corrin made a mischievous smirk. "After all, I waited. . . five days. Cloud. Five full days! Rudolph better be in good condition!" And then Corrin hung up. Cloud stared at his ended Skype call. During their call, Cloud noticed his new expression that was rarely ever made to him.

 _That was the first he ever made a real smile to me. . ._


	11. New Year's Day

**New Year's Day**

December 31st. It was New Year's Eve. The sun had already settled down and it was now time for the moon to make the call. Tifa and Denzel were outside with Cloud and Rudolph. Cloud had some bags and a fresh new ID for the road. Or for the sky.

"Well, this is it, Tifa." Cloud looked down at her childhood friend since he was on Rudolph.

"I hoped you had fun here." Tifa smiled.

"Yea, I did." Cloud turned to Denzel. "You best behave, Denzel."

"I will, Cloud! Marlene will watch me!"

"Cloud, will you come back?" Tifa said, twiddling her fingers.

"Of course, I'll visit. . ."

Tifa smiled even more brightly than ever. "That's a promise!"

 _God, I hate that word!_

"Rudolph, let's ride."

"Alright!" Rudolph began to float higher and higher till he was all the way up. Tifa and Denzel began to wave. "We'll miss you, Cloud! I'll come visit!" Tifa shouted out. Sparkles were the leftover of Rudolph's flying skills as they dashed out of Midgar, heading for Smashville.

During their silent ride, the lights of other cities were very bright and beautiful.

"Rudolph," Cloud started, "I think I know what Christmas is all about now. Ever since you brought me here. . ."

"Go on." Rudolph encouraged him to continue.

"Spending time with your friends and family. The people you cherish the most. Thank you, Rudolph."

"Don't thank me. Thank Christmas."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Christmas." Cloud spoke to the stars.

"Want to sing that song when we first met?" Rudolph grinned.

"Why not?" Cloud shrugged.

 _Baby, it's cold outside!_

The Smashers were preparing for New Years. It was 11:55 PM. Many people, including the Smashers, were about to watch the glittery disco ball drop in Smashville. Cloud happened to be above Smashville during that time.

"The ball is about to drop, we should watch it." Rudolph suggested as he landed on a roof of a house. Cloud watched the small people from his distance. As he recognized many Smashers, he was able to catch everyone but Corrin.

"I see everyone but Corrin. . ." Cloud murmured.

"Don't worry, Cloud will come. . ." Miru comforted Makato who was in the verge of exploding. Her whole hair was bleach white and her eyes were full on purple. Cloud wondered who was the mysterious girl that was next to Miru. Cloud got off of Rudolph to watch the ball drop.

The countdown began. Everyone called out the numbers out loud.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE-! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted very loudly. It was like a party in Smashville. Music began to play very loudly, people began to chant and cheer. It was a brand new celebration.

"Feels great to back here." Cloud had to admit. The party in Smashville lasted until 5 AM.

Everyone headed back to their respected homes. Cloud decided to come in last when the Smashers began to head in the mansion.

Cloud brought Rudolph to the front of the door and told him to wait on the side of the mansion. He walked up to the door he so long missed.

"Sucks, I lost my keys. . ." Cloud had no choice but to ring the doorbell. The door creaked open very slowly. The red plumber appeared before Cloud. He looked tired and drunk that he didn't recognize the person. "Yes. . .?"

"Hey, Mario. . . It's Cloud. . ."

Mario scratched his head and yawned. "Cloud, huh? Cloud. . . Cloud. . . That name sounds very familiar." Mario eyes widened, hearing the name "Cloud".

Mario stared intestnly at the blonde. He touched his face as if he wasn't real. "Can this be?!" Mario turned his head away from Cloud. "EVERYONE, CLOUD IS BACK!"

"CLOUD?!" A giant glob of voices cried out. Stomping and running were the sounds when a giant crowd of Smashers rushed toward the front door. They all attack Cloud, bringing him inside the mansion.

"Welcome back!" Peach squeezed him.

"Cloud is back!" Ness jumped on top of him, so did Toon Link and Lucas.

"Welcome back!" Link said.

 _What is this feeling I'm feeling?_

"How was your trip?" Ryu patted his shoulder. Many Smashers wanted to know his trip. Cloud was just speechless. Everyone was excited to meet him. They all missed him. Well, most of the Smashers. . .

Roy ran up to him and punched him in the arm playfully. "Dude, I thought you were dead ever since Corrin told us you were in the North Pole."

"No." Cloud had to talk. "I was in Antarctica by accident. . ."

Roy and other Smashers laughed. "Antarctica! Hahaha! Wow, Cloud!"

"How was Antarctica?" Pac Man asked.

"Horrible." Cloud adjusted his scarf to keep Toon Link from pulling it.

"At least you're back." Samus said.

"Cloud is back. That means we're as good as alive from Corrin and Makato!" Marth smiled. Ike nodded with a blank face.

Someone slithered behind the mercenary which gave Ike the chills. It happened to be the girl with the bleach white hair. "Cloud is back?" She spoke in a deep and dry voice.

She walked between the crowd to get to the blonde boy. Cloud recognized the same girl from earlier.

 _It's that girl!_

The white hair began to disappear, bringing back her pink hair. Her eyes slowly changed back to the ocean blue.

"Wait, isn't that. . . Makato?"

And it certainly was Makato. Tears were forming from her eyes. "Cloud!" She gave a tackle hug to him. Other Smashers laughing as they both fell to the ground. Marth did the best he could to hold Ike down.

"Cloud is dead!" Ike growled.

"Calm down, Ike! It's just a reunion!"

Makato got up and so did Cloud. Makato frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just. . . you're back. . . and. . ."

"It's fine." Cloud sweat dropped.

Makato looked at her hands, realizing she was missing something. "Miru, present!"

Miru ran to Makato and gave her the yellow present. She presented the gift to Cloud. "This is your gift for Christmas. Merry Christmas. . ."

"It's not Christmas anymo-"

"I wanted to give you a gift!" Makato interrupted him. "I don't want you to be the only one without a gift." Makato held the present to him.

"Makato. . ." Cloud stared at the large present and grabbed it. "Thank you. . ."

Makato smiled brightly. "You're welcome! So, where's my gift?"

"Huh?"

 _You mean, I had to give her a gift? I don't remember recalling, but what the heck!_

Cloud searched for at least some kind of item in his pockets. He felt something small and smooth in pocket and pulled it out.

"Put your hand out." Cloud said. Makato put her hands out and Cloud placed the mystery gift in her hands. It was a silver ring from the gift shop in his friend's nearby museum. Girl Smashers gathered around her shiny new gift. "Oooh!"

Makato read the words on the ring. "It says, _'Never Forget. Cloud Strife'_." Makato faced her head to Cloud. "Thank you! It's beautiful!"

Cloud nodded and sighed. _Phew_

"I'm going to wear it right now!" Makato placed the ring on her ring finger. "Ah, perfect!" Makato walked away from the crowd happily, till Ike came along, following her. "Makato, why do you have that ring on your ring finger?"

"Till you get me a real ring, I'll be wearing this forever! _'Never Forget'_!" She continued to walk away from the shocked mercenary. "Wait, Makato!"

Everybody continued their partying while Cloud decided to make his way to Corrin's chamber. He gave a couple of knocks. "Corrin? It's Cloud."

The door creaked loudly as the prince appeared. "Cloud?"

Cloud kept his lips sealed before he made the wrong choice into bursting of laughter. His eyes were full on red! Corrin slammed his door wide open, which startled Cloud.

"Guards! Get Cloud for me." He commanded.

"Yes, Master Corrin!" The guards grabbed Cloud by the shirt and pulled him into Corrin's room.

One of the guards forced Cloud into a chair while another guard closed the door. Corrin sat across from him. He wore a red robe and red sandals. His legs were crossed and his facial expression did not looked happy.

"You're finally back, Cloud Strife!" That sounded very sarcastic.

 _So much for the warm greeting. . ._

"It really has been a very long time! I would say more than two weeks, Cloud!" That sounded even more sarcastic!

". . ."

"I've waited days, hoping for my present to arrive! I thought you got into some accident, Cloud! I cried tears for you, Cloud! That shouldn't happen again! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, Corrin-"

" _Lord_ Corrin to you!"

"Yes, _Lord_ Corrin. . ." This is where Cloud had to face all of his annoying lectures.

"I've made a warm bed with food for you for your arrival, Cloud! It was rich food from Nohr! I didn't want the food to go bad so I let Kirby eat it! _Kirby!_ I never let anyone tried my country's food, only if they are rich, Cloud!"

"I'm sorry." Cloud apologized, not knowing what else to say.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Corrin leaned over to him angrily.

"I said, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, no!" Corrin shook his head. " _'Sorry'_ won't cut it! You must choose an apology gift for me. Here, I wrote a list." Corrin handed Cloud a list of apologies Cloud could possibly do or get for him.

Cloud read them outloud. "Strawberry Peppermint Chocolate Latte, Beef Wellington, Whiskey Glazed Flat Iron Steak and Grilled Potatoes,"

 _100 apologies later. . ._

". . .Peppered Tuna with Nicoise Salad, Nohr Tiramisu, Creme Brulee: Hoshido Style, Chicken Korma, Chicken Cordon Bleu, Ginger Glazed Mahi Mahi, Baked Dijon Salmon?! I can't afford this! This is crazy, Corrin!" The list was just a whole list of gourmet dishes.

"Are you disrespecting me, Cloud?!" Corrin popped a vein.

"Okay, okay! I'll do the Smothered Filet Mignon!" Cloud made his choice on the list.

"Good, I want it for breakfast." Corrin said. "By the way, where's my present?"

Cloud got up from the sofa. "I'll show you him."

They went to outside to meet Rudolph that was just standing there bored.

"Here's Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer." Cloud showed him the animal to Corrin. Corrin didn't say anything and walked up to him, petting him with animal proof gloves. "Impressive. . . I'll admit." Corrin said. Corrin eyed his tattoos and scars that were placed on his body. "But I see a few scars and tattoos, Cloud. Why is that?"

"He went rebellious against Santa." Cloud replied.

"Not convinced. But you got him so, thank you." Corrin petted Rudolph. Cloud eyed Rudolph.

Why wasn't he speaking?

Cloud noticed sweat dripping from his face. Did he somehow new Corrin? Was he that afraid of him?

"By the way, Cloud, you're missing one of the items I wanted for Christmas." Corrin grinned.

"How can it be?! You wanted Rudolph!" Cloud shouted.

Corrin raised his pointer finger. "But! I texted you for another present! So, Cloud. . ." Corrin checked his nails once more. "Where's my Frosty the Snowman?"

Cloud stared at the prince with a blank expression.

"Hm?! Cloud?! Where is he?! I'll make sure your execution is-! Stop staring at me, Cloud!"

Irritation was Cloud's friend. "You. . . ungrateful _**brat**_." Cloud muttered loud enough for Corrin to hear. "You never asked what I've wanted!" Cloud had millions and millions of veins popping from his head. He had enough of Corrin's bullshit.

"You know what I want for Christmas?!" Cloud stomped over to Corrin, "A strangle to your neck!" Cloud swiftly grabbed his neck and squeezed it.

"Cloud! Release me! Ahh!" Corrin panicked. "Guards-!"

"Master Corrin!" Guards came immediately to his side as they tried to remove Cloud away from Corrin.

"Die, you!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I can have you executed for this!" Corrin growled trying to remove Cloud's hands away from his neck. There was a lot of commotion at the night. Makato took a peak from outside.

"Don't try to stop me!" Cloud shouted.

"Cloud, you'll pay for this!" Corrin shouted back.

Makato stared at the horizon to see a soft blue color rising up. "Oh, the sun. On a new year."

Ike followed from behind. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Ike said.

" _I wonder if this Christmas would be even better!"_

 _ **Fin**_

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you all have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
